castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie
Zombies are a very common enemy seen in many games from the Castlevania series, and are usually the first enemies encountered in almost any of the games. Overview These armies of undead corpses rise from the ground and slowly meander towards any heroes that might be nearby. Zombies are mindless slaves of the dreadful Count Dracula, and constitute a majority of his undead army. Because of the fact that they wear cloaks in most games, they look like the monsters in the Sega Genesis game Altered Beast in the first level. Zombies are common standards in the Castlevania series, often serving as the earliest hurdles for the game. Their shambling walk makes them, for the most part, highly immobile and easy to dodge. In addition, their rotting flesh and decaying bones, added to the fact that they generally wear no armor, makes them easy to kill. They usually fall to one hit, even at low levels. Some zombies, such as the zombie soldier and zombie lieutenant, change this trend by being slightly more resiliant and mobile, and being able to strike from a further distance with a weapon. Even with these added boons, however, zombies are largely considered cannon fodder and are never much of a threat, even in large numbers. At higher levels, entire legions of zombies can be destroyed with little to no effort. Types Aside from the average "Run-of-the-Mill" zombie, there are other kinds which have appeared in various putrid and deadly forms. Ghouls often appear as more powerful versions of Zombies, but are not actually Zombies. *Bloody Zombie *Dead Crusader *Dead Mate *Dead Pirate *Dead Warrior *Evil Butcher *Flying Zombie *Ghoul *Grave Keeper *Melty Zombie *Scarecrow *Wight *Zombie Officer *Zombie Soldier Gallery File:C1 Zombie.JPG|Zombie in the Japanese manual for Castlevania File:VK Zombie.JPG|Zombie in the Japanese manual for Vampire Killer File:C2 Zombie.JPG|Zombie in the Japanese manual for Simon's Quest File:Captain N Zombie.JPG|Zombie in Captain N: The Game Master File:NP C3 Zombie.JPG|Zombie in Nintendo Power's coverage of Dracula's Curse File:Boku Dracula Kun Sasquatch.JPG|Zombie in Boku Dracula-Kun File:C4 Zombie.JPG|Cruela from Japanese manual for Super Castlevania IV 50zombie.jpg|Zombie from All About Akumajo Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV 52zombie2.jpg|Zombie from All About Akumajo Dracula guide Kid Dracula Mr. Picky Picky.JPG|Mr. Picky from Kid Dracula manual DX Zombie.JPG|Zombie from Japanese manual for Dracula X Dos zom.gif|Concept art from Dawn of Sorrow File:CoD Zombie Concept.JPG|Concept art from Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide File:Res concept-art8.jpg|Concept art for the canceled Castlevania: Resurrection File:Dream castleres screenshot22.jpg|Castlevania Resurrection screenshot Judgment Zombie.JPG|Zombie in Castlevania: Judgment ZombieMoF.JPG|Official art for Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate Game-Specific Information Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin One of the more unique aspects of zombies in this game is that when dealt damage by fire, the flesh comes off, turning the zombie into a Skeleton! In addition, killing enough Zombies in one area will make a Wight appear. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia As usual, these enemies are pretty harmless on their own. In this game, they appear in the Monastery & Ruvas Forest levels. Oddly enough, the Necromancer enemy can summon up these enemies, and by stealing their glyph, you can summon up Zombies to fight with you. An interesting study with this enemy has proven successful. In the Monastery level, if you stand on a platform in a room where Zombies continuously spawn & activate one of your familiar spirits, the spirit will go after the Zombies. If you leave the game on overnight (make sure it is NOT asleep) & in a charger, by the time you wake up, your familiar spirit will have leveled up to the max level. However, this does not work with the Polkir & Gorgon Head familiars. Castlevania: Judgment Zombies appear as random or event encounter. They usually appear in pairs, and in some cases, paired with Merman. They attack only by punching anyone close to them, this attack is slow but does quite a lot of damage, specially when handicapped. They are slow moving, and when killed, they burst into a pool of poison with a random item in the middle. In order to get the item without suffering from poison, the player can use a dodge move to skip the green slime and get the item, or wait for the effect to wear off. During random encounters (only in Castle Mode), Zombies are lesser enemies fought before an immediate battle against Iron Gladiator or Minotaur. In event encounter (again, only in Castle Mode), Zombies may appear in a stage with a specific victory condition (Activate stage hazard, defeat opponent, defeat enemy using sub-weapon, etc.) Castlevania: The Arcade Zombies are raised from the ground by Death in the Ruins. Enemy Data See more at Zombie/Enemy Data 2 Soul Data References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Bestiary FAQ from GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Monster List at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Monster Encyclopedia at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Enemy Data FAQ at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Encyclopedia Listing FAQ at GameFAQs.com *Dawn of Sorrow Monster List at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Bestiary at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness FAQ by Jim Freedan at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by "Darth Nemesis" at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com See Also *Zombie in Wikipedia *Zombie (disambiguation) es:Zombi Category:Monsters Category:Zombie Monsters Category:Undead